heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Major Gale, Black X's boss Adversaries: * unnamed enemy spy who looks exactly like Black X Other Characters: * Locations: * ::* :* ::* * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Clock: "The Z. Y. Callis Case" | Synopsis8 = In a wage dispute, manufacturing plant owner Z. Y. Callis closes his factory on payday. According to a radio news story, the cash payroll was in the factory. According to the Clock's files, Callis has a shady background of income tax evasion and embezzlement. The Clock visits the closed factory and prepares to break in. If there are guards, the reader never sees them. Still, another guy is in there ahead of the Clock, so he abandons his old plan, and shadows this guy, back to the poorest neighborhood in the city, watches him go inside, then bursts into his unlocked house right behind him, and points a gun at him. (The Clock rarely carries a gun, but not never.) This guy turns out to be one of the 1800 displaced workers from the factory closing, and needed money for medicine and baby food. The Clock persuades this guy to hand over the entire payroll minus only his own wages. The Clock then returns to the factory, again encountering no security guards, breaks into the office safe, returns the cash payroll, finds two sets of ledgers, then telephones Z. Y. Callis from the factory office, to shake him down. The next day, Callis' factory reopens, with a 20% raise and a 40-hour workweek. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Z. Y. Callis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * " | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Off the Record | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer5_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler5_1 = Ed Reed | Inker5_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Archie O'Toole: "The Bodyguard" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Inker6_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer7_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler7_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker7_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer9_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler9_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker9_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Big Top | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker10_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Bungle Family: "One More Misunderstanding" | Synopsis11 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 13" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Gallant Knight: "Sir Borat's Plan: Part 1" | Synopsis13 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "Meet Captain Cook" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler14_1 =Stan Aschmeier | Inker14_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Bert Ball Encounter: Part 1" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler15_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker15_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Jane Arden | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer16_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler16_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker16_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Black X: ** 1934 had Dec 23rd fall on a Sunday. This story is essentially a flashback to Black X's origin, which is necessarily several years earlier than the issue's cover date. ** This story, like almost every Black X story, ends with Black X and Major Gale comparing notes at a fashionable cafe in Washington DC. | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #13 entire issue * Feature Funnies #13 index entry }}